


【铁虫】床笫间的较劲PWP

by XantheXin



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin
Summary: 离成年生日聚会还剩下一小时二分的时候。





	【铁虫】床笫间的较劲PWP

　　

　　 是反转AU，学生铁X总裁虫

　　注：没节制的青少年铁、详细的Blow Job描写(包括颜身寸中出啊等等)，反正很奇怪。

　　千粉感谢，其实续篇我写了5K但还没写完，所以先放无脑番外吧，反正他们就搞在一起了（敷衍X

　　　  
　＜正文＞

　　“我觉得21岁才能算成年。”酒店房间的窗帘被紧紧拉着，Peter自然的把手摸上Tony的颈间，然后把那条松开的黑色的领带给系好。

　　须后水在男人的发间模糊地发出味道，Tony撇了一眼角落里的烟灰缸，那里还有未散尽的白色烟熏，他咽了口口水，这已经是他今天第三次被Peter抓住抽烟了。

　　“那是喝酒年龄，再说18岁就能结婚了。”Tony顺势摸上了男人的指尖，然后把一个吻轻轻地落在了对方的鼻梁上，“美国的法律真是奇怪。”

　　“而你也想的真够远的，”Peter意外的没有躲开，但在Tony离身后他便用手背拍了拍少年的侧脸，“要是你能在你的论文上多用点脑子就好了。”他说。

　　“你别告诉我你在18岁之前没有做过爱，Mr.Parker。”Tony没有在意他不痛不痒的批评，而是又不着痕迹的换了一个话题，一个Peter.Parker绝不会回答他的问题。

　　“这是私人问题，Tony。”Peter眯起眼睛，危险地看着Tony的脸。

　　“我就知道，”虽然早就知道对方会回答的答案，但少年还是不满意的撇了撇嘴，“再说了，是我上你又不是你上我，还是说你觉得我是那种试图勾引所有女人的男人？”

　　“是啊，你不就是这样的人吗。”Peter挑了挑眉，他抓起Tony的手把他腕间的扣子给扣好，接着继续说，“而且你为什么会这么确定是你上我而不是我上你？”

　　“你居然会想这种问题？”Tony有点诧异，他把刚刚Peter给他系好的领带又解了开来，“看来是我以前说得不够清楚。”

　　“嘿！这是我好不容易才系好的，”Peter没有回答他，而是有点恼火地扯过他借给少年的领带，“你知道系领带有多麻烦吗？”

　　“不知道，我也不想知道。”他把Peter掼在墙壁上，他的手抓住了男人的衣领，然后在Peter无奈的表情下啃咬起他的嘴唇。

　　　Tony扶着男人的头不让他躲避，在后者被迫微微张开了嘴时趁机入侵了他的口腔，他舔着对方的齿列，勾起他的舌头，满意的听着Peter的闷哼声。

　　他们结束了那个如同野兽一般的湿吻，然后Peter则发现Tony起了反应，因为他正毫不忌讳的用胯部在他的腰间磨蹭起来。

　　“你想干什么？”

　　“帮我。”Tony牵制住Peter的手，把它放在了自己的西装裤上。

　　 “还有一个小时派对就要开始了。”Peter拍开他的手要走开，却被身旁的少年越压越紧，于是他有些生气地继续说道，“你不会想迟到吧，这可是你自己的生日派对。”

　　“无所谓，”Tony像是没有听见一样自顾自地解开皮带，暗示的继续说道，“你上次用手时说过以后也会用嘴的，你要拒绝今天的主角吗？”

　　“...那你最好祈祷别迟到，臭小鬼。”Peter看了一眼少年背后的时钟，最后妥协的跪下来用牙齿拉开Tony裤子上的拉链，他把鼻尖贴在布料上，任荷尔蒙的味道刺激着他的大脑。

　　隔着一层布料，Peter用鼻梁轻轻磨蹭着里面的形状，那变成了一种让人心痒的折磨。

　　“Fuck，你能不能认真点？”Tony不耐烦地把手指缝擦进男人的头发里催促着。

　　Peter顺着他的动作抬起头看了他一眼，“你平时也这么和那些和你约会的女孩们说话？”

　　“好吧，那请问你认真一点好吗？我亲爱的Mr.Parker。”Tony翻了个白眼，顺便还裂了一下嘴。

　　男人用鼻子哼了一声，接着用手指扯开了对方深色的四角裤的边角，他先用舌尖试探性的舔了舔性器的顶部，接着便俯下身含住了少年的性器，舌头贴着湿滑的表面快速舔过，同时收紧下颚，把自己的舌头压在性器的头部下，用力吮吸了一下。

　　少年觉得自己进入了一个湿润的地方，Peter的舌苔在口中的性器上用力摩擦，而由于男人含得过于深入，Tony甚至能感到自己好像顶到了对方的喉咙处。

　　“哈...成年人真是太棒了。”Tony兴奋按了一下男人的头，比起身体上的快感，视觉要更加刺激他的神经——那个穿衣永远整整齐齐的Parker总裁现在正趴在他的腿上，光是想到这点就能让他得到爆棚的满足感。

　　Peter把性器吐了出来，然后含住顶端，用另一只手上下扶住少年的半截性器撸动起来，男人的吐息喷撒在Tony的小腹上，温热的感觉撩拨着Tony的理智。

　　舌尖勾画出整个形状，慢慢得越来越深，急得Tony开始疯狂得倒吸空气。

　　“你为什么这么色情...”他用手指头在男人的头发里摩擦，“亏你还长了一张三十岁的禁欲脸。”

　　Peter没办法说话，他的脸颊被性器撑得鼓了一部分出来，舌尖仔细舔着柱身上的青筋，Tony忍不住在男人的嘴里抽插起来。

　　“这可不太妙。”他把Peter垂下来的头发又用手指弄了回去，“我要射出来了。”

　　Peter听见后微微抬起脸眨了眨眼，接着Tony便弓起腰，扶住男人的脸把自己的性器从他的口里退了出来，最后把精液射在了Peter的脸上。

　　“好苦。”Peter用食指摸了一下自己的下嘴唇，然后嘲笑着对着少年说道，“你比我想象的要快啊。”

　　Tony用大拇指把白色的液体擦开，有点不高兴，“那我们继续？”他试探性地问道。

　　“避孕套和润滑剂在床头柜里。”Peter舔了舔嘴角，站了起来往双人床走去。

　　“乐意至极。”Tony把崭新的床套扯了下来随手扔在地上，让后拉着Peter的手臂把他压在床上。

　　Tony吻着Peter的耳垂，男人的腹部随着他的呼吸而上下起伏，Tony渴恋地抚摸起这具身体，那双冰凉的手在Parker的腰上游动，男人有点苦恼的发现自己莫名其妙的又变成了被动的一方。

　　“我要在上面...”在接吻的空隙间Peter稳了稳呼吸，勉强说道。

　　“你是说坐在我的身上骑着我然后被我操吗？”Tony假装没有理解Peter说的话。

　　“不是，我是说...”Peter的话被打断了

　　好啊。”Tony接着说道，“不愧是成年人，玩的都这么刺激。”

　　Peter捏了捏拳头，翻了个身把Tony压到床上，“我说的是我要在上面，你听清楚了吗？”

　　“看来我们意见有点不合，”Tony挑了挑眉，“难不成你的经验比我丰富？”

　　“我不应该吗？”Peter不想承认自己确实有点失态了，但他不想在Tony面前做出这副模样。

　　“可我就想上你，”Tony顿了一下，然后给Peter找了一个新外号，“Mr.高中时期的处男？”

　　“...我现在可是你的长辈。”

　　“无所谓，”Tony扯住Peter的手臂把他拉了下来，位置又发生了变化，接着他扶住男人的大腿，手指往腿根游荡去，最后把那又直又长的腿扳开，“我已经想了三个月了。”他说。

　　还没等Peter说话，他便舔着棕发男人的嘴唇，让对方张开口，两个人的舌尖交缠在一起，Peter的皮带在撕吻中被Tony单手解开，少年的手指从内裤的边缘往里探了进去，大拇指按在了男人性器的头部处开始磨蹭，Peter不可避免的开始急促呼吸起来。

　　Tony已经控制了局面，Peter只能难耐的挣扎着，双腿被脱到一半的西裤束缚住，他的脚心摩擦着床单，结果脚踝被Tony一把抓起然后拖了过来，他把下巴贴在Peter的腹部上，用舌尖钩画着男人的肌肤纹理。

　　“你不给我反应我就当你同意了。”

　　“...就这一次。”Peter把脸侧了过去。

　　Tony知道，每当Peter说“就这一次”或者“下不为例”的时候，就是他同意的时候。

　　“最棒的礼物。”少年一边说一边拿起床头的酒店提供的润滑剂，他把它整个倒立倾斜了出来，没有颜色的液体堆积在Peter的小腹上，最后因为过多而顺着腰间的线痕留到了床单上。

　　“浪费。”Peter撇了撇嘴，腹部堆积的冰凉的液体让他感到很奇怪。

　　“那我不带避孕套，至少可以节约一样。”Tony用指尖在他的腹部上打着圈，最后用食指挨向大拇指，看着粘液拉丝。

　　没有疼痛，只有蚁咬般的阵阵舒麻，Tony吻过男人的脖颈，在锁骨上留下点点痕迹，啃咬过他的肩膀，舔砥他的皮肤。

　　身体发颤，热度随之袭来。指腹顺着大腿根部往上攀爬着，绕着穴口抹了一圈粘液，Peter久违的觉得自己脸上发烧，他浑身都因为少年的动作而绷得紧紧的，微微发颤。

　　他用湿润的手指打开了Peter的身体，Peter小声哼哼着，但却没有要拒绝他的意思，他烦躁地蹬开自己的裤子然后微微张开双腿好让少年的手指更加方便进入。

　　先是两根手指探了进去，Tony顺着润滑剂找到了Peter前列腺的位置——鬼知道他怎么找道的。

　　“你...哈...和男人做过？”Peter用手臂挡住了眼睛，他觉得自己得说些什么。

　　“没有。”Tony用力往那个地方按压，然后满意的看着Peter尖叫着弓起腰，“你是第一个。”

　　“那你看起来真够...啊..熟练的，”快感涌上心头，呻吟声快要止不住了，“难不成...啊...一直在...偷偷练习？”

　　“是啊，我等这一天很久了。”Tony用舌头在Peter的乳首上打着圈，“而且你也知道我很热爱学习的，我最近研究的一个项目叫Peter.Parker。”

　　“听起来很难的样子，所以你觉得怎么样？”Peter突然被Tony不着边际的话给逗笑了。

　　“刚开始很难，但越往后就越停不下来了。”

　　Tony一边吻着Peter一边浅浅地抽查着在男人身体里的手指，他的双腿被少年顶开，快感在带有深度的皮层下层层叠加，从性器前段流出的黏液敷在了床单的表面，Peter的舌头在令人窒息的快感下微微吐出。

　　Peter有点不安分的扭动了一下腰部，Tony则扣上他的后脑勺，让男人仰起头来露出喉结与侧颈线，手指被抽了出来，接着性器抵便在了穴口处，Peter顺势用腿夹上了少年的腰，感受着身体被撑开的快感。

　　“哈...嗯……”Peter闭上眼睛喘了两口气，“继续...”他小声的说道。

　　Tony在潜意识里觉得自己还是应该克制一下的，但这个想法在挺腰进入Peter的身体里后便灰飞烟灭了。

　　与刚刚的扩张不同，他并没有才用什么新奇的手段，而是就这么挺送着，润滑剂把他们连接的地方搞得一塌糊涂。

　　他抚摸着Peter的肩膀，触碰他的颈骨，然后在思忖片刻后Peter主动给了他一个吻。

　　那根炽热的东西在他的身体里横冲直撞，少年把手掐在男人的腰上，它看起来是如此的纤细，但Tony知道那里藏着其实比他还强的力气。

　　“我喜欢你。”他把性器抽了出来又整个撞了回去，他很喜欢现在这个样子，失去风度了Peter让他感到前所未有的成就感。

　　“我喜欢你。”他又说了一遍。

　　“哈...闭嘴。”Peter哑着嗓子，Tony顺势把手扶上他的嘴唇，于是他又咬了一口Tony的指尖。

　　少年的舌头在白皙的皮肤上舔舐，唇齿配合着在肩颈咬出一个又一个吻痕，他粗喘着在Peter的身体里抽擦，两人身体之间的水声让Tony有一种正在占有他的真实感。

　　“说你喜欢我。”掐在腰上的手指用了几分力道，留下一个盏红的印子。

　　“...幼...稚...”男人成熟的音色在喘息间模糊不堪，带混着唾液的咽哽声，努力将每一个音节都溺在喉咙口里。

　　“我今天过生日，你就不能对我好一点吗？”他一边玩弄着Peter的兴奋点一边握住他的性器揉起来，那个包装上写着热感润滑液的标志好像起了作用，Peter感觉自己全身上下都提高了温度。

　　“哈...你非要这样吗...？”Peter被撞得微微闭起一只眼睛。

　　“说。”是Tony不容置疑的语气。

　　“...我喜欢你。”Peter有点不情愿地说道，虽然说得很清晰，但却有点小声。

　　Tony每一次的撞击都很用力，以至于好让Peter发出那种饱含情欲的呻吟声，汗水从额头滑下来，生理眼泪流了出来，然后又被眼前的人给吻掉。

　　Parker公司的总裁用手抓住少年的颈部，过多的快感让他无法控制自己下手的轻重，抓痕显露在了Tony的衬衫上，男人的腿开始微微筋挛。

　　“看看你的样子……”Tony再次把性器抽了出来，然后把嘬气的Peter翻了一面，让他的脊椎骨贴在自己的小腹上。

　　“啊...哈...别停...”Peter用手拐支起上半身与他接吻。

　　“不知廉耻的大人。”他轻轻咬住了Peter的舌头，然后下身猛的发力将整根从新埋入。

　　“舒服吗，Parker总裁？”Tony揉捏着他胸前的皮肤，与他知疲倦地接吻，花花公子发挥了他过去哄骗姑娘们的技巧，用带着喘息的声线说着调戏的话，一边发狠的操着Peter。

　　“哈...嗯...”Peter皱着眉头咽呜了一声，还没来得及反驳训斥他，就被正中敏感点的顶弄给逼出了一声呻吟。

　　Peter觉得自己的心脏都被少年顶弄得改变了跳动频率，他抓着少年的头发叫着他的名字，下身传来的快感让他几乎失声，胯部紧握的双手唯一让他不至于把头撞上床梁的支点。

　　“Peter，我可以射进去吧……”

　　“哈...就这一次。”Peter的肩膀耸动着，但最终还是点了点头。

　　少年加快了抽擦的速度，他将怀里因高潮而绷紧身躯的恋人拥紧，然后将自己的精液射进了对方的肚子里，Peter顺从本能得蜷缩起身子，Tony则吻咬着他背部脊椎骨关节的部分。

　　在缠绵的高潮结束后，Tony躺在床上思索着该怎么编一个迟到的理由，而Peter则漠不关心地坐在床头，破天荒的抽起从Tony包里没收来的烟。

　　“我也想要，”他吻了一下Peter带着尼古丁味道的嘴角，“还给我？”

　　“你的头发粘在我脸上了，”Peter用手拐子捅了捅抱着自己不放的Tony，试图让对方松手，“快点去洗澡。”他催促道。

　　“一起洗？节约时间。”

　　“想都别想。”Peter对着少年的脸吹了一口烟出来。

　　“好吧，那我把这个先给你。”Tony转过身，把手伸进了枕头里然后拿出来了一个黑色小盒子，他再次扒开Peter的大腿，用手从大腿再次划到了湿润的穴口处，接着塞了一个椭圆形的小东西进去。

　　“等...呜...”Peter被吓了一跳，“你干什么！？”

　　“本来想今晚用的，”Tony笑着按下了按钮，“不过现在的话可能效果会更好。”

　　“开什么玩笑，给我拿出来！”绯红色再次爬上Peter的身体，震动感从穴道里传来，刚刚高潮过一次的身体敏锐得感受到其中的刺激。

　　“我们已经迟到了，所以你得搞快点。”Tony笑着拿起遥控器走进浴室。

　　Fin.

　　


End file.
